effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1471: The Stories We Missed in 2019 (Part 1)
Date December 16, 2019 Summary Ben Lindbergh and Sam Miller banter about the Texas-Cleveland Corey Kluber trade, the Diamondbacks signing Madison Bumgarner, the fallout from both moves, and what Kluber and Bumgarner meant to their franchises, and then, in the first installment of a multi-part series, discuss stories that they overlooked about 10 teams in 2019, touching on Mike Soroka, Corbin Burnes, Tommy Edman, Dillon Maples and Robel Garcia, Edwin Ríos and Kyle Garlick, Christian Walker, Mike Yastrzemski, Don Mattingly, Dominic Smith, Aaron Barrett, and other players, fun facts, and statistical oddities that deserve a longer look. Topics * Stories that the podcast missed in 2019 * Mike Soroka's great season * Corbin Burnes' struggles * Tommy Edman and Cardinals prospect stories * Robel Garcia and Dillon Maples * Lack of stories about the Diamondbacks * Kyle Garlick and Edwin Rios * Mike Yastrzemski * Don Mattingly still managing the Marlins * Dominic Smith and sleep apnea treatment * Aaron Barrett's return from a broken humerus Intro Harry Chapin, "Corey's Coming" Outro Jerry Lee Lewis, "I'll Make it All Up to You" Banter * The Indians traded Corey Kluber to the Rangers for Delino DeShields, Jr. and Emmanuel Clase. Both Ben and Sam are surprised at the light return the Indians got for Kluber, however Sam notes that if they could have gotten a better deal they likely would have. * Madison Bumgarner signed with the Diamondbacks for 5 years and $85 million. * Outlook for the Rangers * Remaining free agent pitchers that the Angels could pursue * Eddie Robinson, the oldest living former MLB player and guest on Episode 1454, turned 99 recently. Notes * In Episode 1313 and Episode 1314 Ben and Jeff reviewed the stories they missed in 2018. Sam says this is one of his favorite series of episodes from Jeff's time with the podcast. * Corey Kluber and Madison Bumgarner are both 8th all-time in pitcher WAR for the Indians and Giants, respectively. * Mike Soroka was just one of three pitchers in the 2019 season to average fewer than 15 pitches per inning. * Corbin Burnes gave up 3.1 home runs per nine, had a 8.82 ERA and 6.09 FIP. Burnes was a popular breakout player pick because of his high spin rate. Sam notes that you can generate a leaderboard to put almost any player at the top and that doesn't mean they are a great player. * Sam says that Robel Garcia "went avocado on us", calling back to a comment in a recent episode about the small window of time when an avocado is perfect. * Sam offers up the Kyle Garlick spoonerism of Gyle Karlick, saying it is what happens if you put something tasty on the hood of your car. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 1471: The Stories We Missed in 2019 (Part 1) * Emmanuel Clase is Wondrous by Ben Clemens * The Analogy of the Fisherman by Bill James * How Ronald Acuna Jr. and the Braves' Young Stars Saved an Endangered Rebuild by Ben Lindbergh * My Cousin Tommy Is a Major Leaguer by Donnie Kwak * Not even a cardboard glove and a roster snub could derail Robel Garcia’s remarkable journey from the Dominican Republic to Italy to the Cubs by Phil Thompson * How sleep mask has helped reawaken Dominic Smith by Kevin Kernan * Aaron Barrett's Miracle Comeback Story by Davis McCool * Aaron Barrett return highlights Category:Episodes